


Have Fun in Hell

by orphan_account



Series: Two by Two [3]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boys love boys who love other boys, but still let you play with them.





	Have Fun in Hell

"Well, aren't you extra uptight today?" Elder Cross practically cooed, rutting up against Elder Green's ass against the bedroom wall. "That isn't healthy; you need to unwind."

Green's eyes grew slightly heavy as he let himself be touched, despite how irritable he had felt all day. "Mm, I guess I just can't stand the fact I didn't get Elder Price as my mission partner."

Cross gave a forced smile, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," Green deflected, shutting his eyes as he felt himself and his companion growing harder from the grinding and the heat.

Elder Green almost shouted when he was dragged back from the wall, and pushed onto his hands and knees on the carpet. "Excuse me," he snapped, but didn't have much fight when he was spun around and pinned by a strong body laying on top of him.

"I'm not Elder Price, I know, but I can be even better." Elder Cross kissed Elder Green roughly against the floor, slowly pulling Elder Green's pants open to slide them and the garment out of the way.

Getting Green to hold his legs up in interest, Cross got up to go grab a bottle of lube from his desk drawer.

Returning quickly, he squirted a good amount over Elder Green's backside. Reveling in the moans, Elder Cross dropped the bottle to kneel and slide a finger inside Elder Green's tight hole. "There you go. I don't think Elder Price could do it like this."

Blushing and glancing away playfully, Green murmured, "No, I suppose not." His groans intensified when another finger pushed inside his body. "You're going to expect more in return than Elder Price would."

"Elder Price would make you suck his... you know what, and then leave you alone once it shot off its... stuff."

"'Cum'. The word you want is 'cum'." Laughing, Elder Green clenched himself playfully against the intrusion. "If anything, you should be sucking my dick."

"Don't say those words!" Elder Cross finally complained, as if there weren't a wet spot inside his trousers.

Sitting up, Elder Green ripped his bottoms off completely, wrapping his legs up around Elder Cross' lower body. "Stick that big cock in me, Elder Cross."

"This is highly inappropriate!" Retorted Cross, his fingers up to three. The began to move more eagerly, wanting to make Green cum.

Panting, Green tilted his head on the floor, licking his lips, "God, you're probably a lot better than those damn fingers."

"If you didn't have a filthy mouth, I would consider doing such dirty things to you." Elder Cross was so close thinking about it, but he would be embarrassed blowing his seed from the change in temperature to his erection by pulling off his pants.

"How cruel," Elder Green whined, but didn't complain much. He was more interested in what the fingers were curling up against. "There. Right fucking there." He kicked at Elder Cross' lower back. "Do you hear me? Oh, fuck yes!"

Elder Cross kissed Elder Green to shut him up. He groaned when Elder Green removed his cock from his pants, almost sobbing when he came along Elder Green's ass, his fingers pausing and shaking.

Rolling his eyes, Green just accepted he'd have to teach Cross a few more moves.

"Better than Elder Price?" Elder Cross asked hopefully, moving his hand again once he realized he'd came first.

Elder Green bit his lower lip in a sensual way, before nodding and smiling up at Elder Cross. "You're pretty cute. You're probably worth going to hell over more."

The excited smile couldn't help but warm Elder Green's heart. He hadn't been lying.


End file.
